Vendors provide meters to monitor and collect data, such as electrical-usage data, weather data, or environmental data. Each vendor provides a different type of meter to monitor and collect the data. The different types of meters use different protocols. Therefore, the data that is monitored, recorded, and collected from the different meters may not be consolidated and processed consistently.